The Kings' Roar
The Kings' Roar is episode 30 of the Diamond no Ace Anime series Season 2. The episode follows the storyline from chapter 326 to chapter 328 of the manga. Summary The top four teams of the Fall Tokyo Tournament: Seiko High, Yakushi High, Sankou, and Seidou High make their preparations for the semi-final match-ups. Synopsis At Yakushi High, the baseball team does a special batting practice. While his other teammates struggled for a month getting used to the new batting exercise, Sanada seems to have no problem with it. Raizou remarks that if Sanada is in the zone, he can bat better than Mishima or Akiba. Raichi on the other hand, does his usual swinging practice. At Ichidaisan High, Amahisa thanks his teammates for taking him back in without a word after coming back. His teammate says however, that he should thank the coach since it was the coach who politely asked the team to forgive him for leaving the team. Amahisa is surprised then leaves for his room, while thinking of taking revenge on Yakushi High and Raichi for Sankou's bitter summer loss. At Seidou, Nabe discuss to Furuya, Sawamura and Nori their respective pitching weaknesses. He however, give praise to Sawamura and Furuya for their improvements but is more blunt with Nori, saying that his pitching wasn't as good as the result. Mine and Owada go to Seiko High and observe the baseball team's practice. Mine comments that the batters wait until the last second and swing quickly, while Owada thinks that such a power line up maybe a big threat to pitchers like Sawamura. Coach Kazuyuki Oga tells the journalists that the team probably lift more than an average team, thus the players' muscles are more developed. This is supplemented by a nutritionist who keeps the team's diet in check. It is also revealed that Seiko's Head coach, Jin Kumakiri, is currently suspended until next Spring. At the bullpen, Masu scolds Tsune for the latter's eyebrows and for not looking at Seido's data. In a flashback, Seiko lost in the first round of the Summer tournament and that Coach Kumakiri's reason for suspension is due to him kicking a player in the dugout during a practice game. But nonetheless, the team is determined to take Coach Kumakiri to Nationals. Back at Seidou, Rei tells Kataoka that the boys are looking ahead after their summer loss, and they all want to take Kataoka to Nationals. Kataoka however, though glad that the team feels that way won't be taking back his resignation, much to Rei's dismay. Meanwhile, Sawamura and Furuya exchange information about their newly learned breaking balls. The peaceful atmosphere however, is spoiled by Miyuki who reveals the starting pitcher for the semis in addition to a couple of comments. When Miyuki and the others have left, Furuya admits to Sawamura that he was frustrated when all he could do is watch Seidou's match against Ouya. He hadn't realized Sawamura to be catching up so fast but is glad that he came to Seidou. Sawamura irately says he doesn't feel exactly the same, surprising his rival. Before game time, Seidou huddle up and do their usual roar. Category:Anime Category:Episodes